


Family Life

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Fluff, M/M, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Oscar and his two dad Clover and Qrow, settle down for some breakfast.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is post chapter 12 where *nothing* bad ever happened. Clover and Qrow get married and that's the only way their story ends. No exceptions. 
> 
> Also this is just an AU where Qrow and Clover live a happy life with their son Oscar. Ozpin isn't there, this is more a domestic setting.

"Oscar! Get up; you're gonna be late."

Qrow growled under his breath as he stared up the stairs, having called his son for the 5th time in the last 40.minutes. The response was always the same; a very lazily groan insisting he was going to be up. Rolling his eyes, Qrow made his way up and stopping outside Oscar's bedroom door. Knocking loudly, he crossed his arms and waited for a reaction.

"Oscar? Can I come in?" 

Which was followed by a crashing sound as muffled footsteps were scrambling around from the other side. Qrow stood there for a moment before the door creaked open, lips curling.Oscar stood there, his uniform buttoned up wrong, crinkled, and his hair was incredibly messy. 

"Come on, you rascal."Qrow chuckled as he gestured to what he was wearing, and Oscar's eyes darted down. He laughed awkwardly as he quickly fixed it and smoothed out his shirt." So, you've obviously been up for ages I take it?"

Qrow teased as Oscar followed closely behind him. The boy just snorted outloud, bouncing down the stairs."Of course, absolutely didn't fall right out of bed the moment I heard you outside my room." Oscar said with a cheeky smile. Qrow just ruffled the kid's hair playfully as they both sat at the table, the smell of pancakes drifting in the air. Oscar watched on, hungry and excited.

"You finally got Mr. "I can wake myself, dad!" down? What a miracle!" Clover teased, smirking over at the kid who just went red with embarrassment, reeling back and scratching the back of his head as the excuses came pouring out.

"I-I did wake myself up! For about...three minutes before my eyes closed again." Oscar said as his voice got quieter towards the end of that sentence, Qrow raising an eyebrow at that as he scoffed loudly"Of course you did, and you totally would have been down here with plenty of time for the bus?"Qrow shot at him, which had Oscar waving him off with a loud "Psssh of course!" as Clover made his way over and plopped the pancakes on Oscar's plate.

"Oh, thanks,.dad! I'm so happy you were the one who made them!" Oscar said, those words managing to slip out before Oscar had a chance to stop himself. Red eyes honed in on the boy, who froze up.

"Why is that, Oscar?"

Qrow questioned as he grabbed the bottle of syrup and began to apply them to his pancakes, all while keeping his gaze glued to the internally panicking boy. "W-Well, dad! I..I just am..It's nothing personal, but uh.."Oscar began but Clover spoke up suddenly

"You suck at cooking pancakes, babe."

Clover interjected, with a coy smile sneaking onto his face, and Oscar stared at him, completely shocked that he said that so casually. There was a small thud on the table as the bottle of syrup was placed back, Qrow's face blank.

"...You feel this way too, Os?"

Qrow said in a low voice, his face hidden from view, as he sat there unmoving. Oscar stammered quickly, trying to defend his father's cooking skills, but Clover just tutted loudly as he shook his head.

"Oscar? Just tell him he needs to know." 

Clover said in a normal tone, taking a big bite of his food and chewing it while reading the newspaper on the table in front of him. Oscar gulped nervously as he glanced over to his father, who was staring ahead, awaiting his response. "D-Dad? You...Your pancakes aren't that good?" Oscar said very nervously, trying his best not to insult him.

"Tell him they suck." 

Clover egged on, smiling widely, which had Oscar giving a "Are you serious?" glare, but Qrow just cleared his throat as he nodded.

"Tell me they suck, if you please Oscar."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Oscar turned to Qrow very hesitantly, finally meeting those eyes of his and exhaled sharply."...Your pancakes suck, dad."After a moment of silence, there was a low rumbling that sounded from the man between Clover and Oscar. He then proceeded to burst into laughter, as did Clover, who then went to sip his orange juice. 

"I know! That's why your dad, Clover, always makes them!"

And that was followed by the pair of them chuckling to themselves, which had Oscar stare at them both, eyes wide.

"So, you were just messing with me. this whole time?!"

Oscar whined loudly, as tears began to well up, and he sniffled loudly. Both parents froze, as they exchanged glances of worried expressions.

"Oh, Oscar? I'm sorry that we hurt you.." Clover said, taking his son's hand, and the boy trembled for.a moment. After a few minutes of quiet cries, there was a slow build-up of a different noise. Both dads raised eyebrows, confused by what was going on with Oscar. The boy had his head hung low, as his shoulders moved up and down, there was a small giggle coming from him. This soon erupted to a roar of laughter, as.he leaned back and smiled widely.

"Gotcha."

Oscar smirked, his dads' giving him a stare, but eventually caving in themselves as chuckles escaped them and Qrow crossed his arms.

"You're lucky you're our son, you cheeky kid."

Qrow happily patted Oscar's back, the boy sticking his tongue out before going on to hungrily chow down on his food. Clover and Qrow gave each other a fond look, as they too continued to finish up. 

"Alright, gotta go! Love you guys!"

Oscar yelled as he ran for his school bag and was gone like a whirlwind out the door. Qrow and Clover stood there, taking a moment to process that Oscar had dashed out the door. With a playful stare, Clover just rolled his eyes.

"Have a good day then!" 


End file.
